The present invention concerns an automated method for discriminating the cardiac beat, starting from the analysis of a detected pressure curve, which is easily implementable, inexpensive and highly reliable, the method being apt to iteratively repeat itself for subsequent sections of the pressure signal.
The present invention further concerns the instruments necessary to perform the automated method and the apparatus performing the same.